Tras la máscara
by Erised Black
Summary: Anakin Skywalker espera mientras se recupera de las heridas causadas por Obi-Wan, en su batalla en el planeta Mustafar. Sin poder hacer nada, piensa en lo sucedido.  Mi versión de lo que debió pasar por su cabeza entonces  Oneshot.


**Disclaimer**_**: **Esto no me pertenece... blablabla... personajes y trama conocida del señor Lucas... blablabla... las dos líneas de diálogo son sacadas de la peli tal cual... blablabla... no gano nada de esto, solamente entretenerme, entreteneros y parecer un poco más friki._

**Tras la máscara**

El tiempo pasaba lento mientras sus heridas sanaban. Cada movimiento de la aguja del reloj parecía ir hacia atrás en lugar de avanzar, mientras los droides intentaban curar las extremidades cortadas de lo que quedaba de su cuerpo, si todavía se le podía llamar así. Esperaba paciente, maldiciendo y rezando a la vez.

Por un lado, odiaba a Obi-Wan. Aquél que un día fue su maestro, que le enseñó todo, luchando codo con codo, espalda con espalda, ante innumerables peligros. Aquél por quien había dado la vida más de una vez. Y Obi-Wan lo había traicionado, volviendo al ser que más quería en su contra, para que lo odiara, para que lo mirara aterrorizada. Porque, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía la mirada de pánico de Padmé cuando se reencontraron en Mustafar. Su cuerpo mutilado resistía el dolor agónico de las heridas que le había producido Obi-Wan con impotencia, soltando algún alarido cuando el dolor se volvía insoportable, pero sin apenas moverse el resto del tiempo. Estaba ansioso por saber dónde estaba Padmé, pero sabía que todavía no había llegado el momento de hacer preguntas. Cuando su maestro, Darth Sidious, apareciera, él le indicaría el paradero de su esposa.

Deseaba hacerle pagar a Obi-Wan lo que le había hecho. Él era el _elegido_, no podía ser vencido por un simple Jedi. Su brazo y sus piernas habían sido cortados sin compasión y con demasiada facilidad, como en aquella pelea con el Conde Dooku, donde había perdido el otro brazo; no había tenido la posibilidad de defenderse, y eso le había dado la razón a su antiguo maestro. _La altura me da ventaja, Anakin_, le había dicho, cuando él intentó abalanzarse sobre Jedi desde esa pequeña plataforma flotante del río de lava. Con vergonzosa impotencia había observado cómo se iba, dejándolo a la merced de su suerte; por mucho que intentó moverse, no hizo más que acercarse al río de lava que había terminado por encender sus ropas y su piel. El dolor había sido insufrible, pero todavía era peor el odio y la rabia que lo carcomían por dentro.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde eso? En aquella sala médica oscura y llena de cables, bajo la luz de un gran foco donde los droides iban y venían para volver a convertir aquellos restos en un cuerpo útil, el tiempo pasaba lentamente.

Cuando estaba despierto el antiguo Jedi, ahora Lord Sith, odiaba a su primer maestro. Cuando soñaba, cuando la fatiga lo vencía y se dejaba llevar, soñaba con ella. Padmé aparecía delante de él, rememorando épocas más felices. La veía en Tatooine, cuando la conoció, siendo los dos demasiado jóvenes para adivinar que aquella inocente amistad terminaría en una gran tragedia. La olía en Naboo, cuando fueron de escondidas bajo la escolta del entonces padawan de Jedi; olía el aroma de sus cabellos transportado por la suave brisa de aquel planeta tan verde, bajo un sol que daba vida, no la quitaba, como en su planeta natal. La notaba entre sus brazos, durmiendo juntos en Coruscant, mientras él acariciaba sus brazos desnudos y recorría con delicadeza el incipiente vientre de su esposa donde, por arte casi de magia, se gestaba su hijo, fruto del amor que sentían ambos.

Pero cada vez que su cuerpo (o lo que quedaba de él) se sentía recuperado y amenazaba con despertarse, el sueño embriagador de paz y felicidad se volvía una terrible pesadilla. Padmé lo miraba aterrorizado, como si él fuera el peor monstruo que hubiera conocido jamás y la joven senadora había vivido suficiente para conocer a gente mucho peor que él. Sus ojos dejaban de acariciarlo con adoración para llenarse de lágrimas amargas y la joven esposa sollozaba de terror. Entonces abría los ojos y se dejaba cegar durante unos instantes de incertidumbre por la luz del techo, antes de que el amor diera paso al odio y su mente se centrara en su antiguo maestro.

Los droides iban y venían, sin cesar. Conectaban cables con sus nervios, causándole pinzadas agudas de dolor, para después darle una extraña sensación de adormecimiento. Soldaban hierros a sus huesos cortados, recreando un esqueleto metálico. Finalmente cubrieron esas nuevas extremidades con material elástico, como si fuera goma. Pero no parecían ni manos ni pies, parecían guantes, aunque eso a él le daba igual. Habían ido eliminando la piel quemada todo lo que pudieron, pero él todavía notaba escozor; sabía que tardaría meses en sanar, quizás años, y que el mínimo roce con cualquier superficie iba a dolerle una calamidad, pero también le daba igual: iba a ser un recordatorio de su fallo, de su debilidad. Iba a hacerle fuerte.

Algo sucedió encima de él que le llamó la atención. Una mancha negra había aparecido en medio del foco inapagable de luz. La mancha iba volviéndose cada vez más grande, proyectando una sombra en su cabeza, como un parasol. Dentro de la gran mancha (estaba seguro de que ahora debía tener la misma medida que su rostro) había dos agujeros pequeños, uno al lado del otro, cerca de uno de los extremos de la mancha ovalada. Era una máscara, reconoció al final, cuando los agujeros se volvieron de color rojo, revelando dos pequeños filtros electrónicos.

La máscara descendió lentamente hacia su cara, apagando la blanca luz que se había adueñado de sus días de espera. De pronto, todo era negro, salvo las pequeñas pantallitas rojas que tenía delante. La luz ya no era cegadora, sino una simple redonda encima de él.

Poco a poco lo fueron incorporando, hasta queda completamente vertical. Notó cómo se apoyaba en sus extremidades y una sensación rara, ficticia, de que estaba de pie lo invadió. Sostenerse encima de esas piernas no era difícil, pero iba a tardar un tiempo en acostumbrarse del todo y en ganar habilidad, para ser el de antes. Pero no le cupo ninguna duda de que lo conseguiría; él era el _elegido_, el más grande Jedi que hubiera existido y, en breve, iba a convertirse en un gran Sith, sin lugar a dudas. También el más grande Sith de la historia.

Su maestro apareció a su lado, de la oscuridad. Pero él ya lo había advertido. Sus sentidos se habían agudizado, sabía que estaba allí antes de que pronunciara ninguna palabra.

—Lord Vader —dijo su maestro—. ¿Puedes oírme?

—Sí, maestro.

Su voz sonó sin ningún tipo de sentimiento. Digitalizada. Aunque le pesara reconocerlo, debía admitir que se había convertido en una máquina. Apenas quedaba algo de humano en él. La máscara le había cambiado la voz.

Pero allí estaba su maestro, y la duda que lo acechaba desde que había sobrevivido al ataque de Obi-Wan lo asaltó de nuevo.

—¿Dónde está Padmé? ¿Está a salvo? ¿Se encuentra bien?

El Emperador midió sus palabras antes de contestar.

—Según parece —dudó unos instantes—, llevado por la ira, tú la mataste.

La fatalidad de esa sentencia se adueñó de su ser. El odio desapareció, dejando paso a la completa soledad y la terrible culpabilidad. Él la había matado, al ser que había intentado proteger de ese mismo destino. Había acabado con la vida de la única persona que le importaba en toda la galaxia. Él. El asesino. Ella tenía razón: Era un monstruo.

—¿Yo? ¡No puede ser! ¡Estaba viva! ¡Lo percibí!

Notó cómo la Fuerza se desbordaba de su interior; a su alrededor, los objetos médicos y las paredes temblaban y se doblaban sobre ellas mismas. Su poder se movía exaltado y furioso como su corazón mortalmente herido que trataba, en vano, de sobrevivir. La Fuerza que, sin duda, había acabado con la vida de su esposa y de su hijo. Él los había matado y no había ninguna verdad más cierta que aquella. Padmé ya no estaba, jamás volvería a verla, jamás volvería a hablar con ella ni a acariciar su suave piel. Él lo había hecho y se merecía ese dolor, del mismo modo que se merecía el dolor que la carne quemada provocaba al rozar contra su dura armadura.

Profirió un grito de dolor, que no sirvió para aliviar en absoluto su pesar. Se sintió impotente. Se sintió realmente dañado. El dolor físico que le había provocado Obi-Wan al amputarle sus extremidades, al dejarlo ser quemado por la abrasadora lava, no tenía ni punta de comparación con el dolor que sentía ahora. Cerró los ojos de rabia, y vio la mirada de su esposa muerta, a sabiendas de que era imagen iba a perseguirlo el resto de su vida; la última imagen que tenía de ella.

Tras la máscara, notó como un par de gotas saladas se escurrían por sus mejillas sentenciando la muerte de Anakin Skywalker y anunciando el nacimiento, definitivamente, de un nuevo Sith, porque ya no quedaba nada que pudiera atar al joven Jedi que había sido hacia el camino correcto. Ahora, en su vida, sólo había el dolor, la culpabilidad y la venganza.

* * *

_Bueno, es la primera vez que me atrevo con un fic de Star Wars, así que lo he hecho con mi personaje favorito en un momento que creo crucial__ para el desarrollo de toda la trama. _

_Hace poco __vi de nuevo las películas y el fanatismo de antaño se ha adueñado de mí otra vez (no hay de qué preocuparse: eso me hace feliz). Total, que había pensado en crear un longfic de Anakin y Padmé (quizás un UA, no lo sé todavía) pero primero quise probar cómo se me daba el tema con un pequeño shot, y aquí lo tenéis._

_Espero que os haya gustado tanto leerlo como a mi escribirlo._

_Besos,_

_Erised Black._


End file.
